Callisto's Revenge
by Ninja Master
Summary: Sequal to Xander Lestrange. It's been two years since the demon gods been defeated but now a team of villains is stared to form by the Master a vampire time lord that happens to be another Xander from a different world. The Master plans to take over Mt Olympus. Can the Scooby gang stop him? Also the return of the demon king Logan has returned and wants the power of the Dark One.
1. Chapter 1

Season 4

Chapter 1 part 1

Harry was still looking for the dark God Salazar Slytherin. The dark God has plans for the Wizarding world. Salazar wants to rule the Wizarding world by freeing an ancient evil that been around for centuries…. Hermione wants to start a family with Harry. Luna and Teddy

have started dating since she turned eighteen. Mal went through time and space and parallel worlds to meet the Master and Velasca. She finds a metahuman named Reverse Flash. Reverse Flash is Barry Allen from Earth 5. Barry is a super villain and he was after a power gem

that could make him a very powerful metahuman! He takes out the guards guarding the power gem with his super speed. The power gem belongs to a metahuman magician calling himself the Wizard. He shuts off the alarms in the Wizard's mansion. Reverse Flash's suit has

three red lighting bolts in a red circle. One on the center of his chest, one on each side of his mask. The suit is yellow with both sides of it black, the lower half of the sleeves, gloves and boots are black. Also the lower half of the pants are black. He has a ring with a lighting bolt

on it on his finger. His glowing red eyes glows a darker red in glee. Mal appears in green flames inside the Wizard's mansion. She grins evilly wicked. Since the death of demon God King had opened portals to many worlds. Traveling to other worlds never been more easier in till now.

"I have found myself a speedster that will kill Xander's uncle for me." Mal laughs wickedly to herself.

There is no Scooby gang on Earth 5 and they have never met nor live in Sunnydale. Buffy and Faith are not Slayers also Dawn never existed. Giles works at S.T.A.R. Labs and was not a Watcher. Willow is a super villain known as Trajectory and a thief. Faith is a Wonder Woman,

her parents are Bruce Wayne and Princess Diana. Xander goes by his Kryptonion name Xan-El. Xan-El is a clone of a scientist named Alexander Harris. Alexander was the head of Harris Corp and best friends with Lex Luthor. Ethan Rayne was fired by Alexander for creating some

strange monsters that attack some fellow scientists. But when old Alexander died, Ethan stole his DNA and used his DNA with both Superman's and Lobo's DNA to make a young version of Alexender and created Xan-El! He planed to use Xan-El to take over Harris Corp and the world.

But Xan-El killed Ethan by snapping his neck and tossed his body off the roof top of Harris Corp! Buffy is Bat Girl and she lives in Gotham. She's dating Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. Cordiela lives in Metropolis and works at Lex Corp.

The wizard isn't happy to see Reveres Flash in his mansion. He finds his guards knock out cold and sees the Reverse Flash about to take the power gem from the display case!

"Here to steal my power gem, Reverse Flash?!"

He grins at the Wizard. This fool can't stop me! Barry thought to himself.

"Try to stop me if you can Wizard!"

Mal has already took the power gem and has it in her hand and watches the two metahumans fight each other. Somewhere in space and time in the TARIDS, the Master flips switches and pulls levers. The Master has plans to use a team of villains to help him to take over Mt. Olympus.

"Where we going Time Lord?" Velasca asks while sharping her sword. She can't wait to kill Willow since she's Gabby's descendent after all.

"Making a few stops on the way. We can't stop the Greek Gods by ourselves can we Velasca? We need pawns to help us." He smiles evilly dark like.

"So a team of villains sounds interesting." She grins to herself. She stops sharping the sword.

"Since Logan the demon God King's death. Traveling to parallel worlds become a lot more easier then before." He grinned at her.

The Wizard summons objects and throws them at Reverse Flash. He runs past the flying objects and slams his speeding fist hitting the Wizard's chest killing him! The Wizard went flying in the air then hits the floor hard.

He grins at the dead body. Then frowns seeing that the power gem is no longer in the display case. Who could have taken it?! Barry sees a young girl with horns on her head and strange looking wings on her back appear from the shadows holding the power gem in her hand!

"Looking for this Barry?" Mal smiles wickedly.

"You can have it have you do something for me."

"Why should I do something for you?"

"I could take all this energy from the Power gem for myself. Making it useless for you." She laughs as the power gem glows in her hand.

"Fine I'll work for you for now." He growls at her.

"Not even try to take it from me, Barry. Or you'll end up like him." She throws a green fire ball at the Wizard's dead body and it bursts into green flames.

"How do you know my name?" His glowing red eyes looks at the green burning body.

"Does it matter?" I'm a dark fairy." She grins at him.

His glowing red eyes looks back at the dark fairy, her wings look nothing like Hawk Man's and Hawk Girl's.

"A dark fairy you say. Never met one before." He smiles evilly at her.

"I want you to kill someone for me, Barry."

"Who would that be?"

"A non metahuman wizard that happens to be a real wizard named Tommy Lestrange." The power gem stops glowing in her hand.

He sighs to himself. I don't trust this dark fairy at all but I do need the power gem to become a very powerful metahuman and to get revenge on Zoom for killing my wife Caitlin.

"Is the wizard in this world?" He asks the dark fairy.

"No he's on a parallel world. There's no metahumans, no super heroes and no super villains on that parallel world unless they get created by magic."

"Sounds pretty lame and boring to me. You got your self a deal dark fairy."

She grins wickedly evil. They both vanish into green flames. Willow aka Trajectory has her hair in a pony tail, the red suit has yellow around the arms that goes to the lower center of the suit, red pants, red gloves and red eye mask that over her eyes. Also red boots. Trajectory brakes into a bank in Jump City. She robs the whole bank at night and speeds away but she runs into the Teen Titans….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 part 2

The TARDIS on Earth 5 Jump City. Meanwhile on Earth 0, Willow that's not a super villain named Trajectory but a witch. She meets Buffy at the school. Buffy on Earth 0 is a Slayer and so is Faith.

"I thought your were going to go to a magic school, Willow."

"I thought about it but I would have to move away. Xander has been teaching me magic lessons from time to time." She grins.

"That's good to here, Willow." Buffy smiled.

"The gang would be sad to see you leave Willow."

"So Cordiela stopped going to school now Buff?" She asked her.

"I guess so. Now since she's a god." Buffy sighs. She wishes things where still the soon like before.

Willow sighs heavily. Why can't I become a god or be immortal. Life is so unfair. She thought to herself.

Cordy was plan on going to the beach with Xander. She wanted to spend time with just him and no one else. She wasn't to happy that Xander been taking sword training lessons from Callisto. Why couldn't it be with Ares instead. She thought to herself.

"The beach sounds awesome Cordy!" Says Xander with a smile on his face.

"It would be just the two of us, Xander and no on else." She gave him a sexy grin.

They get ready to hit the beach for some fun in the sun. Reverse Flash appears in green flames in Tommy's room at the Dragon Lair Inn. Mal sends him to kill Tommy, Xander's uncle. The power gem is good as mine. He grinned. His red glowing eyes glows a darker red.

Tommy enters his room just as Reverse Flash's speeding fist hits him across the face! Tommy flies through the window and lands on the ground from the 2nd floor window. He is still alive with some broken bones.

"Damn that asshole! Who was he? I never saw it coming." He used his magic to heal his broken bones.

The Reverse Flash jumps from the broken 2nd floor window and lands o his feet. He grins darkly evil like at the wizard and walks towards him.

"Show off!" Tommy says to him.

He chuckles wickedly at Tommy. His red glowing eyes makes him feel uncomfortable. He knew this won't end will for him. This man in the yellow suit plans to kill him.

"Is this your first time fighting a metahuman, wizard?"

"A metahuman what the hell is that?"

"A super powered human. Time for you to die now."

Tommy takes out his wand but the Reverse Flash appears in front of him and his hand fazes right through his chest! His hand fazes out of Tommy's chest and he falls over dead. Mal grins from the shadows and walks towards the Reverse Flash with the power gem in her hand.

"Well done Barry." She tosses the power gem to him.

Reverse Flash catches it with an evil smile. I will make Zoom pay for killing Caitilin! He says to himself.

"Care to join me and return to Earth 5 to meet some new friends?"

"Why the hell not, I'll join you. But Zoom will die first!"

He uses the power gem to become the most powerful metahuman and the fastest speedster even more faster than Zoom which happens to be Harry Potter of Earth 5! The Reverse Flash's whole body glows blue with energy from the power gem in his hand.

It shatters just has takes up the bit of energy inside him. Mal laughed with evil like glee. The Slayers won't be a match of the speedster. Back on Earth 5, the Teen Titans have stopped Trajectory from leaving with the bank's money. But the Teen Titans got attack by the Master and Velasca!

They fired blasts of energy and fire balls at the young super heroes. Trajectory was in awe of these two villains that was has helping her. She joins in the action. Meanwhile in hell, Spike was pissed off that Angel is among the world of the living. He punches a demon across the face!

"We should be in the realm of the living not that wonkier Angel!"

"We'll get or chance soon Spike."

"Really like how so Dru?" He has a puzzled look.

"The Dark One has my skull." She grins.

"Xander has your skull?!" Spike had a weird look on his face….

At the demon god dimension, a demon goddess named Deema appears at the demon God King's mansion. She's the sister the demon God King Logan. She has short black hair, small horns on her head, purple skin and wears a blackish blue leather jacket, a Spice Girls shirt, green leather pants and spike black boots.

She smiles and says "Logan, got ya self killed haven't you bro?"

Deema enters the mansion and looks around the place. She really likes what she sees. This place way better than mine back home. No wonder bro created this dimension as a home base. She walks into the destroyed office and sighs at the chaos like mess.

"Logan most have lost it big time after losing everything to this war on the humans."

Deema looks through the huge mess of an office and finds the Callisto chess piece. Grinning while she picks it up. Well Logan looks like you got yourself a new body. Time to make this chess piece life size and make you live again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 part 3

Buffy and Willow went to the office to get her class schedule. Meanwhile Callisto was kicking demon ass somewhere in Sunnydale. Dawn has started Jr. High. Faith still works at the comic store. On Earth 5, Trajectory round kicks Beast Boy with super speed. Sending him right into a tree. Beast Boy was knock out cold. Robin attacks the Master. He blasts energy from his hands at Robin! He hits the ground as the Master blasts more energy draining his life force.

"Robin nooooooo!" Screamed out Raven in fear for his life.

Velasca slashes Cyborg in two with her sword! With a huge grin on her face. Raven flies in the sky and was about to attack the Master but. Velasca grabs Star Fire by her leg then throws her right into Raven. They both crash land on a parked car smashing its roof from the impact… Trajectory smiles in glee with her loot in her hand.

"Thanks for the help with the Titans."

"Care to join our team of super villains?" Says the Master.

"Sure why not." She grins. Looking forward to take on more super heroes.

Good another pawn. The Master laughs to himself. Robin twitches still in pain but some what alive. Cyborg is the only one dead so far. Beast Boy has a bleeding forehead. Both Raven and Star Fire are badly hurt. Velasca blasts lighting bolts at the Teen Titans finishing them off!

"Does this team of super villains have a name?" Asked Trajectory.

"Why don't the League of Evil." Says Velasca with an evil grin.

The three of them land on Themscira in the TARIDS and meets both Mal and Reverse Flash… Where Xan-El fights Faith aka Wonder Woman on the island. Back on Earth 0, Angel picks up his things into suitcases. I can't believe I'm moving into Glory's place. He sighs to himself. At the high school, Willow has some of the same classes as Buffy. In art class, they are painting a statue of Xena. Since the teacher is a big fan of the Warrior Princess.

"I can't believe Xander is getting sword lessons from Callisto!" Says Willow with a frown on her face.

"Same here Willow and Callisto has a thing for Xander also like ew gross." She sighs wishing that she was out slaying not painting her past life.

Faith is setting up comic racks and placing new comics on the comic racks. It's been two years since the Scooby gang and the Order of the Phoenix won the war against the demon gods. Things has been too quite in Sunnyhell…. The demon God King Logan has awoken in his new body. He wasn't too happy about!

"WHY IN BLOODY FUCKING HELL DO I LOOK LIKE CALLISTO?! WHERE IS MY BODY?!"

Deema laughs and says "Logan your body was destroyed after Xander and Callisto killed you. Your powers couldn't bring back your body after the portals opened."

"How did this happen Deema?" He looks at his new body with a heavy sigh.

"Not really sure Logan." She tries not to laugh again.

"It least you have one. Once I made that Callisto chess piece life size and put your soul into it. As for your powers how ever are gone. But you can region new powers." That should at least make bro happy. She thought.

Logan chuckles wickedly dark. He has plans for the Dark One's powers once he gets a hold on them! And then he plans to make both Xander and Callisto pay dearly for this!

"I take it you want to switch bodies with the Dark One right?"

"That's one of my plans my dear sister and to slay the Slayers!"

At the beach, Xander and Cordy are having a blast in the water. Splashing each other. Discord watches them with evil like glee.

"I will kill Cordleila and Xander will be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 part 4

The Dark God Salazar has completely took over Morgoth's body which didn't take long at all. He is his young self from many years ago. He has short black hair, a short beard and gone with the robes. Now wearing green suits with black ties. He took Harry's vampire curse from him after he escaped hell. Salazar has his Death Eaters and house elves dig up the lost tomb of a long forgotten creator of dark magic.

A dark elf named Veromos. This is the ancient evil he plans to set free on the Wizarding world.

"Once Veromos weakens Harry, I'll go for the kill!" He chuckles wickedly dark like glee.

A Death Eater tells him that they found the lost tomb of Veromos… Teddy and Luna walk into the same comic store that Faith works at. Meanwhile Callisto stops a human cult that was trying to rise the First Evil. Dead bodies lay down near her feet. Her sword's blade dripping with blood. Callisto grins sexy like. The yokai Nurarihyon walks into the room from the shadows.

He claps at the bloody mess that Callisto has made! Both Xander and Callisto have gotten a lot more powerful over the two years after the war with the Demon Gods. Nurarihyon smiles to himself.

"Who in the hell are you?!"

"I watched you and Xander kill the Demon God King Logan."

Who is this fool? He's way to strong to take on by myself. She thought to herself. Meanwhile on earth 5, Themscira is under attack by the League of Evil. Xan-El wears Kryptonion space armor that Zod and his soldiers had on in Man of Steel. He is half Kryptonion and half Czarnian. His skin is whitish grey, strange black marks around his red eyes and black hair.

Wonder Woman is dressed like Diana from Batman V Superman. She was not to happy to see this man made alien clone bounty hunter named Xan-El. The clone of both Superman and the bounty hunter Lobo himself. He way powerful and stronger than both of them!

"How dear you attack us!"

"I'm here for your bounty Wonder Woman."

Mal was blasting amazons with her dark magic. The Master drains life force from the dying amazons. Velasca grins with glee slashing away at her foes.

"It's been a long time since I drawed amazon blood!"

Trajectory and Reverse Flash both use their super speed at the same time and took out the last of the amazons. Xan-El and Wonder Woman clash their swords in the sky…. Deema hands Logan a orb that will help him get new powers. They went after the Shadow Men. The Shadow Men plan to creat a Slayer if Buffy or Faith were to fail to save the world.

They didn't have much time left. Logan uses the orb to steal their magic and Deema stops the girl from escaping. The girl didn't have enough time to become a full Slayer since the Demon Gods attack them. Logan used their own magic on the Shadow Men. They were no match for the Demon God King!

Deema holds her as he takes her Slayer power even if it wasn't much into the orb. The orb glows greenish black in his hand. He has new powers going into his glowing body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 part 5

The Death Eaters and House elves have finished digging up the entrance to the tomb.

"Good work." Salazar grind darkly evil.

They enter the tomb to awake the dark elf. Salazar leads his followers to their deaths. Logan grins and laughs. He wants the Dark One's powers also to kill both Xander and Callisto.

"Soon, Deema, I will be at full power once I get my hands on the Dark One himself."

"The foolish mortals will be wiped out and the world will our's." She chuckles.

At the Looking Glass Works in Fable Town in New York on earth 2. A dark sorcerer named Zarok appears in the Looking Glass Works. He looks like Ivan Ooze from the Power Rangers movie. But with red skin and purple skin. Dressed in a dark blue robes. His staff glows as pieces of a person made of glass begins to form back together.

Bloody Mary was whole once again… Back on earth 0, Discord appears at the beach and attacks Cordy! Fire balls came from the beach. Cordiela shields herself from the fire balls. Xander sees Discord blasting more at her. He moves the fire balls with his new mind powers he learned from Callisto. Right back at Discord! Discord screams as the fire balls hits her and she goes flying in the air and crashes onto the sand!

"Cordeila are you alright?" Xander ask with a worried look.

"I think so Xander." Her eyes burn with fury towards Discord.

Discord lays on the beach knock out. Xander appears near her with his sword at her neck. She opens her eyes and sees the sword pointing at her neck.

"Get up Discord so I can kill you where you stand!"

League of Evil have killed most of the amazons. While the other amazons lay half alive among the ruins of the city. Wonder Woman tosses her shield while they are still in the sky. Xan-El laughs and slashes the shield with his laser beams in half!

"That was my best shield asshole!"

She flew at him and they slam into a building! The building came crashing down. League of Evil watches the building fall down on the both of them. Callisto was not happy to hear that Logan, King of the Demon Gods has retuned.

"Logan is not alone. His sister is with him and he plans to take the Dark One's powers. The Demon God King has been gaining new powers with his new body. Which is a Callisto clone."

She rolls eyes and sighs, thinking why would Logan use a new body that happens to be a clone of her.

"That asshole cloned me!"

"He did plan on using the clone at some point since you won't take orders from anyone. Callisto, you must stop him from taking over Xander's body. If he gains the powers of the Dark One it will not end well for anyone."

Warns Nuraihyon. She grins and chuckles. No one clones me and lives. She thought to herself.

"I won't let anything happen to Xander. The Demon God King is going to stay dead this time."

"Good to hear Callisto. Both you and Xander are getting pretty powerful."

At the comic store, Faith, Luna and Teddy are talking about movies and comics. They sit a table drinking coffee and Faith is off work.

"The best part of Jurassic Park when the lawyer gets eaten by the T-Rex." Teddy laughs.

Luna rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Have you guys read House of M?" Ask Faith, she a big X-Men fan.

"Only the Civil War House of M miniseries." Says Luna.

"I only read some of House of M." Said Teddy.

"How's the slaying going Faith?" Said Luna.

"Pretty slow lately even at night. I think Callisto is offing the demons and vampires. During her free time which she must have a lot of." Faith sighs heavily.

"I guess being a god you don't need a job." Joked Luna.

"Harry and my father are in Innsmoth dealing a cult that warship a sea God monster thing called Dagon." Says Teddy with a grin.

Willow was glad her first day at a new high school was over. So was Buffy, she hasn't gotten much of any chance of kicking vamp or demon ass since Callisto came to Sunnydale.

"What's ya doing Buffy since school is over?" Ask Willow. She wants to do something fun either than doing homework like learning new spells.

"I might see if Angel needs help with moving into Glory's place." Buffy wonders if moving in to a hell god.s home would be a good idea.

"That's won't be easy that's for sure." Says Willow with a sigh.

Discord teleports from under Xander's blade. I'll finish off that bitch Cordeila and might Xander mine and mine alone. She thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 part 6

Discord was about to attack Cordy again when Xander stabs her in the back right into her heart killing her. Meanwhile at Ethan Rayne's Halloween store has been closed down for two years. Yet no store has been opened to replace the Halloween store for some reason. The priest Caleb was looking for the Book of the Dead that Ethan Rayne found in Egypt many years ago. He had the Book of the Living destroyed so nothing can stop the High Priest of Osiris, Ron Stoppable. He made sure that the Vampire Slayers won't find him and stop him from Ron Stoppable the Mummy. He throws costumes, masks fake weapons from unopened boxes that's covered in layers of dust and spider webs.

None of the boxes had the Book of the Living Dead in them. He leaves the back room of Ethan Rayne's store. He used a magic gem to hide himself from the Slayers and their witch friend. Also the magic gem got him inside the Halloween store without having to break in. Prices of the Janus statue are still on the floor. But Ethan Rayne's dead body is long gone. He searches for the Book in front of the store. On Earth 5, Xan-El throws Wonder Woman from the ruined debris. She crashes on the beach with her sword in her chest. She was some what alive. The Master smiles and steals her life force by blasting energy at her from his hands. There was nothing left but a skeleton with a sword through its ribs…. The Looking Glass Works Earth 2, Bloody Mary a black jacket the sleeves rolled up, a white v neck shirt showing her cleavage, black belt and pants also black boots. She has short black with a streak of red.

"Who are you?" I don't this ugly fool is a Fable she thinks to herself.

"I'm Zarok. I have resurrected you, Bloody Mary." He grins wickedly evil.

"Does the Crooked Man have my child?"

"No he did find him but your child is in better hands. I took care care of the Crooked Man and what's left of his gang. Their all dead even your so called husband, Knave of Hearts."

"I was going to kill Knave for the hell of it myself." She sighs.

"Why did you bring me, Zarok?!"

"I have big plans for these worlds….."

Earth 0, Cordleila swims to the beach. A flash of black light appears at the beach. Xander's sword disappears from his hand. He senses the Lord of the Underworld.

"Xander it's your uncle Tommy Lestrange is dead. He was killed by a metahuman named Barry Allen aka the Reverse Flash."

"Barry Allen is the Reverse Flash and killed my uncle?!" He can't believe that metahumans are real.

"Where is Reverse Flash now?" Says Xander with anger in his eyes.

Cordleila swims to shore. She pays no mind to Discord's dead body laying there in the sand.

"Xander what's wrong?" Asked Cordy with a worried look.

"My uncle was killed by a metahuman." He wipes away the tears from his eyes.

"The Reverse Flash was sent by Mal, herself. She's not alone Xander. There's other Big Bads she's with." Hades warns him.

"I will kill that son of bitch Mal."

Before leaving he tells him that his uncle is in the Elysian Fields... League of Evil has some more members joining. Mal, Reverse Flash and Xan-El joins them. The TARDIS travels through time and space to places unknown… I have more pawns to use. The Master laughs to himself.

"I will rule Mount Olympus." Says The Master flapping switches and pushing buttons on the control panel.

"Why not the whole galaxy!" Chuckles Xan-El with evil like glee.

Mal has own plans and Reverse Flash is part of it. She'll use him to take care of the Slayers. Xander will take out the Demon Gods anyway. No need for me to do it myself. She thought to herself. Amy was Harry and Remus' spy inside the Dark Lord's inner circle of Death Eaters. Amy told them that there's a cult in Innsmouth that the cult plans to summon Dagon. So now the three of them are in the pretty much creepy ghost town of Innsmouth. There might even be a Hellmouth somewhere in town. But they came to stop the cult not the Hellmouth…. Both Demon Gods return after killing the would be Slayer and Shadow men. The Demon God King has slowly regaining power. He can't wait to be done with the Callisto clone body.

"I think we should get a human to create a robot Slayer."

"Have you forgotten Deema that Mal tried and failed by creating Slayers."

It starts to rain outside, even this Demon God dimension has its own weather.

"Xander will be busy looking for Mal. Since she did a metahuman to his uncle. She laughs.

"Deema go find this human and get him to build us a robot Slayer. Also have the robot be Faith. The Powers That Be did have a plan for a robot Buffy." He wants the Slayer's powers for himself.

"The Powers That Be had a lot of plans for the Scooby gang, Logan. Like Xander losing his eye and among other things." She chuckled.

He rolls his eyes with a sigh. He plans on using the Draconian Katra Device. So he can switch bodies with Xander and get the Dark One's powers. But first he most find it first.

"Should the robot Faith kill the Slayers, Logan?"

"No I need one of the Slayers alive so I can take her Slayer powers. Have robot Faith bring the real Faith here."

Deema vanishes into purple flames to look for a human that can make them a robot Slayer. If thinks go well I will have the Dark One's powers very soon! He chuckles darkly wicked….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 part 7

Both Reverse Flash and Mal told the others that they have something to take care of on Earth 5. They disappear into green flames leaving the TARDIS. The super villain Earth 5 counter part of Willow is in her room, going through her bags of loot. She stole a lot of things from the dead amazons.

"When are we going back to Earth 0, Master Xander?" Says a very bored Velasca. She wanted to pay Gabrielle's descendant a little visit.

The Master sighs and says, "Soon Velasca. Callisto has returned to the World of the Living. Xena's descendant is a blonde haired girl named Buffy." He tells her with an wicked grin.

"I can finally get my chance to kill Callisto get rid of Gabrielle by slaying her descendant. Also off Xena's descendant the Slayer." She laughs darkly.

Xan-El was somewhere else in the TARDIS making plans for taking over the galaxy. Meanwhile Buffy was helping Angel move into Glory's place. They were finally done with the unpacking.

"I can't believe that Hell Goddess is letting you move in." Says Buffy with a heavy sigh.

"Well it's a lot homier than my old place." He says with a grin.

"I ran into some vampires near my apartment. I guess they were waiting for me I guess." He had no idea why they were waiting for him.

"Are you alright, Angel?" She had a worried look.

"Ya nothing I can handle." He grinned.

They begin to kiss. Angel could almost hear Glory say something in his head. After talking to that Yokai, Nurarihyon. Callisto wasn't sure if could trust this Yokai. Trusting demons never works out well. I can't believe that asshole Demon God King is still alive. No way he's getting the Dark One's powers. I most warn Xander. She says to herself. She disappears into a flash of fire to look for Xander. At the beach, Xander's eyes burn in rage and death for Mal! He was powering up like a super saiyan but without the spikey blond hair. Cordleila never sensed anything like this before when she became a god. Every god and goddess senses Xander's powers growing from Dark One's powers. He vanishes from the beach right in of her eyes.

"shit this can't be good!" She sighs heavily.

She calls the Scooby gang and tells them, they should meet up at the old mansion. Meanwhile in the tomb of the temple of the dark elf, Veromos. Most of the Death Eaters house elves were killed by deadly traps. The Dark God Salazar Slytherin only needed a few alive to revive Veromos. Your time will be up Harry Potter. He laughs wickedly evil to himself. At the old mansion the Scooby gang along with Angel, Teddy and Luna are in the dining room talking.

"Xander just vanishes like that?" Says Buffy with a questionable look on her face.

"Ya Buffy that's what happened. Hades told Xander that his uncle Tommy was killed a metahuman named Reverse Flash. Mal was the one who sent Reverse Flash to kill Tommy. Also she is with other Big Bads." I hope Xander is ok she thought to herself.

"Who are they Cordelia?" Ask Willow with a worried look.

"Hades didn't say who they were." Cordy sighs

"We should go looking for Xander!" Said Dawn with an adventure like wonder in her voice.

" Willow, Luna and Teddy could use magic to track him. " Says Buffy. She's worried about Xander.

"I don't think magic will find Xander. I had a vision this would happen." Said Luna. She tells them about the vision.

"Where is Xander, Luna?"

"I don't know Cordiela. But where ever Xander is it's not here on this Earth."

"I know where Xander is!" Said Merlin as he appears in a puff of white smoke.

The whole dinning room was in till silence of the appearance of Merlin himself. Xander appears on Earth 5 in London. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Ethan stole some board games and some books. So they have something to do at least. Hades was not too happy when I found that both Willow and Callisto escaped! Callisto mostly and she made a deal with a Demon God. He was going to bring Callisto back to the Underworld himself. She did become useful in the war against the Demon Gods. He said to himself. Elsewhere at the Halloween store, Caleb throws masks and costumes all over the front of the store in rage! The magic gem didn't find the Book of the Dead hiding inside the masks or costumes. Only one place most have the Book that would be in Ethan Rayne's office…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 part 8

Amy was glad that she was done with being a spy but it did come in handy learning the dark arts. So she was able to stop her mother from bringing back Dracula. She had to kill her mother to stop her.

"You didn't have to come Amy." Said Remus. He didn't want her to get herself hurt or killed.

Bringing Amy out of her thoughts. she become a Death Eater to spy on the Dark Lord Morgoth. While being a Death Eater, she done a lot more worse things than Willow ever did while learning the dark arts. A few months ago or so after the Dark God Salazar Slytherin took total control over Morgoth's body. She got info from a dark wizard that was part of a cult that plans on summoning Dagon, a sea monster like god. At this point she had already left the Dark Lord. She gave Harry and Remus the info on the cult and the three of them took a ship to Innsmouth.

"I want to redeem myself for all the bad things I did while becoming a Death Eater." She sighs to herself.

"Don't let your guard down." Warns Harry to Amy and Remus.

Innsmouth wasn't completely a ghost town. Some of the people don't even look human but almost fish like. Harry, Remus and Amy check in to a hotel. Meanwhile on Earth 5, Xander wondered he got to London. But something felt way off. He hopes there's not a Hellmouth anywhere near by. There was not a single person around but him. Was there some kind of outbreak?! He thought. Or something way worse. He senses Mal's dark magic at work. Evil laugher echoes throughout the empty streets of London. Green flames appears on rooftop of a building across from him. Mal and Reverse Flash smile wickedly dark at him. He isn't too happy to see Mal.

"It's been a while hasn't it Xander?" She grins sexily evil.

"This Reverse Flash, my right hand man."

"I'm no one's minion, Mal!" He growls at her.

"Whatever Barry Allen. You think your still in your own world, Xander? Your not in Kansas anymore Xander." Joked Mal.

"World to Earth 5!"

"What is this a comic book?" Laughs Xander.

"No you fool your in another world. I have taken over London, Xander and you fall into my trap."

Reverse Flash picks up the bleeding dead body of Zoom aka Harry Potter off the roof. Harry was a metahuman on Earth 5 and he was killed by Reverse Flash. The dead body hits the side walk as pools of blood comes out from under the body. Which draws out the zombies! The zombies burst out of windows and doors from run down buildings. Mal turned everyone into zombies with her magic which also aged the buildings and everything else in London.

"Holy Walking Dead Batman!"

Xander summons the Sword of Darkness and stars slicing through the zombies. While the other zombies tear right into Zoom's body their teeth and rotting hands. Mal chuckles wickedly dark.

"I have taken over all of London and changed every useless human into mindless flesh eating zombies." She winks at him.

"It's a shame I can't watch you die, Dark One." Reverse Flash laughs darkly.

They both disappear into green flames leaving Xander to his doom! At the old mansion dining room, everyone finally got over their shock of seeing Merlin in person. Cordy gets to the point,

"How do you know where Xander is?!"

Merlin tells them about his vision and where is Xander. No one is happy to hear that he's not on this Earth but on other Earth.

"I couldn't see where Xander went in my vision. Why is that?" Luna sighed sadly.

"The more powerful your visions are, you will be able to see other worlds. It could take years and time to master your visions. With my training I can help you." Merlin tells Luna.

"That's all good and but how do we find him?" Asked Willow with a worried look.

"Since the death of the Demon God King, portals have been opened up to other worlds. I must warn you don't go looking for the portals. Once you enter one of these portals, you won't survive reaching the other side of the portal. Mortals will be teared apart and vanish forever." Merlin warns them.

"What about creating a portal?" Said Cordy, she wants to go looking for Xander even if she has to go herself.

"Creating a portal wouldn't be a good idea."

"Merlin is right." Says Teddy with a very sigh.

"Now what do we do then?" Said Faith sighting with defeat.

Deema has found the right human to creat their robot Faith. That human is Andrew Wells. Andrew was working on something in his basement. When a flash of purple appears right in front of him.

"What do you want Demon?!" He said in a panicked voice.

"Human, your going to make us a robot Vampire Slayer!"

She shows him a photo of Faith. His snaking hand takes the photo from her hand. Andrew knows about the Slayers, after all he did work for demons and vampires from time to time and hear them talk about the Slayers.

"If you fail human, I will end your useless life! Get to work now!"

He begins to work on the Faith bot. Callisto couldn't find Xander anywhere, she even check the pool house where he was staying at a long time ago. Where in the hell is Xander? She sighs to herself. Ares appears behind her.

"Hello Callisto?"

"Ares?!" She turns around to face him.

"He's not here on this world. Xander's on an other world known as Earth 5."

"Earth 5!? Why on an other Earth Ares?"

"That is where Mal the dark fairy is and she killed Xander's uncle Tommy."

"I'll cut off that bitch's wings off with my sword!" She grins

"No messes with Xander and lives." She disappears in a flash of fire to Earth 5.

Ares rolls his eyes and he also leaves the pool house. Logan takes the Draconian Katra from some demon wizards. One of the demon wizards fires a spell which slashes his face. Leaving a scar just like Callisto had a very long time ago. He grabs the demon wizard's arm and brakes it!

"Damn you Demon God King!"

He uses his glowing sword to steal their magic and slay them dead. He chuckles evilly dark. Blood drops from the glowing blade. He looks around the old temple for anymore demon wizards but no more came. Dead demon wizards were guarding the Draconian Katra from the wrong hands but failed badly.

"I'll have the Dark One's powers!"

Logan opens a portal and leaves the old temple behind with his prize in his hand. Caleb brakes into Ethan Rayne's office to look for the Book of the Dead. He already found the High Priest Ron Stoppable's coffin….


End file.
